Dough
|gender = Male |Team = Grand Slams |episodeeliminated = A Kick in the Right Direction, (Eaten by Yin) |allies= Suitcase |enemies = Microphone, Yin-Yang |rank = 16th |color = Tan |actor = Taylor Grodin |firstintroduced = A Kick in the Right Direction |image2 = |lastseen = Let 'Er R.I.P.}} Dough labeled 'The Stair Enthsiast'was a male former contestant on Inanimate Insanity II, and the alleged big brother of former contestant Bow. He was placed on the Grand Slams after they won him in the competition, but was immediately eliminated after being eaten by Yin-Yang, and was unrecoverable by MePhone4. Personality Dough is a very bland and dull blob of monotonous un-enthusiasm, which is curiously the opposite of his alleged sister Bow, who is notorious for her strong enthusiasm. Dough represents an inverse duplicate of Bow, as almost every aspect of his character is a diluted tedious principle of Bow's. Dough even mentions that his perspective is to "copy the past" and "never try anything different". Dough has a strange connection to rhyming as well, while his name itself rhymes with Bow, Dough is obsessed with stairs, bears, dares, affairs and inferably anything else that rhymes with chairs, which is Bow's obsession. Coverage In A Kick in the Right Direction, after MePhone4 sends Toilet out to find a way to recover dead contestant Bow, Toilet returns to MePhone4 claiming he hadn't found Bow, but instead "the next best thing". Dough is revealed in a dramatic and ceremonious camera zoom, standing with an emotionless face. Moments later, MePhone4 and Toilet showcase Dough to the contestants; but none of them seem to like him. Toilet recognizes Dough as Bow's "alleged brother" and notes that Dough is just like Bow, but he likes stairs instead of chairs. Dough then promptly rolls down a flight of stairs, crashing and splattering at the bottom. MePhone announces that the winner of the next soccer challenge will win Dough as a member of their team. Dough comments that the challenge should be "bear competition", causing Paintbrush to note that Dough's obsession was stairs, and not bears. However, Dough rebuttals by saying that stairs were "so 34 seconds ago", and claims he likes bears, cheering for wilderness. Dough is later seen standing near the Grand Slam's Goal, and their goalie, Microphone. Dough complains that he's bored to Microphone, distracting her from a shot towards the goal. Later, Dough is confronted by Nickel on the bleachers, who sarcastically calls Dough a "great Bow knockoff". Finally, Dough is announced to join the Grand Slams, but is eaten by Yin-Yang moments later. MePhone4 sadly remarks that he never had the time to create a MeLife icon for Dough, rendering Dough permanently dead. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Dough appears as a ghost after Bow pulls herself out of the vacuum. Once Dough confronts her, the two say nothing for a couple of seconds, until Bow questions who he is. Trivia *Dough's voice based on a mixture of Lumpy Space Princess from Adventure Time and Silver Spoon from SherclopsPones's Friendship is Witchcraft. *Dough holds the record for shortest time as a contestant, with a mere 17 seconds before being eaten. *Dough is the first contestant to ever claim to have siblings, although this could be false. **It is highly possible that Toilet lied about being Bow's brother, as in Let 'Er R.I.P., Bow didn't seem to recognize Dough at all. *Dough occasionally appears without his legs, although his legs could just be absorbed into his body. *According to the Best Of Dough video, Dough was based off of a moment from the television show Glee. *Dough is the only "contestant" to be eliminated without getting any votes. **Dough is also the second contestant to be eliminated without getting any votes, the other was Nickel, but since his votes were at the last episode, it doesn't count. Gallery |-| Overall= DoughForm.png GhostDoughForm.png Dough.png Dough Picture 3.png Dough Half-pressed.JPG Dough Pressed.JPG Dough Stair'd.JPG Dough Face.JPG|''"Stairs are the best!"'' |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Dough Revealed.png Dough Microphone Goal.png Dough's VA.JPG BOW&DOUGH.png Category:Male Category:Season 2 Characters Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Team Grand Slams Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin Category:Tan Category:Deceased Category:Newbies Category:Featured Category:Food Category:Season 2 Novice Category:Season 2